


The Five Senses

by MarauderNumber5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNumber5/pseuds/MarauderNumber5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five senses. Five instances where James notices something about Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Senses

Chapter One: Sight

The first time he sees her, he can’t help but think she’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, especially with that adorably confused look on her face as she looks between Platforms nine and ten.

He sees her turn back to her parents, shaking their heads, and a girl with a horse-like face that must be her sister who looks delighted to see her crestfallen face. He watches as they turn to go, and the first thing he thinks is that he can’t let her leave- he wants to see her every day for the rest of his life.

“Excuse me!” he yells running up to her.

She turns around to face him and his breath catches in his throat as emerald meet hazel.

“Do I know you?” she asks shyly, her cheeks tinged a light pink.

“Oh- er- no, but I saw you looking between Platforms Nine and Ten.” He mumbles running his hand through his already messy hair.

“Oh, well this is going to sound absurd, but I’m looking for Platform 9 and ¾ “

“So you’re going to Hogwarts then!” he says, his hazel eyes shining behind his glasses.

“So it exists then? I’m really a witch?!” She whispers excitedly, her emerald eyes shining brightly.

“Of course it exists.” He says laughing. “I’m James Potter.”

“Lily Evans, nice to meet you.” She replies.

“Lily, that’s a pretty name.” He says, blushing as she beams.

“Uh, if you want, I can show you how to get onto the Platform. You’ll have to say goodbye to your family here though; Muggles aren’t allowed on the Platform.” He runs his hand through his hair nervously.

“Oh, okay.” He watches as she runs over to her parents.

“Ready!” she says rushing back to him, and he can’t fail to notice how her auburn locks flow out behind her as she runs.

He smiles at her and he notices her flush as he takes her hand leading her to face the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

“Alright, this may sound a bit strange, but you have to run at that wall and you’ll go right through and you’ll be on the platform, only on the wizarding side.”

He notices that she looks apprehensive.

“Erm, if you want I’ll go with you.” He offers, feeling nervous again.

“Could you?” she asks and he nods, adding his trunk to her trolley and grabbing hold beside her.

“Ready?” he asks and she nods a look of determination on her face.

As they pass through the barrier entering the wizarding world and the Hogwarts Express whistle shrieks, he looks over at the beautiful girl beside him and takes in the happy flush on her cheeks as she gets swept up by the wizarding world and he knows he’ll do anything to marry this girl one day.


End file.
